Social networking services like Facebook®, MySpace®, and Twitter® have grown in popularity in recent years. These services are appealing to users because they allow users to maintain contact and ‘keep up’ with each other by providing a forum for the exchange of personal information. Social messaging services are also extremely popular in that they provide a convenient and simple means for exchanging real time personal information, including what the user is currently doing or where he is currently located.
Social messaging services like Twitter® allow users to send messages to other users regarding their location and whereabouts. These messages (known as “tweets”) are not generated and sent automatically. Instead, each time the user wants to send a message, he or she is required to physically input the messages and send them. This requirement can diminish the experience by causing the user to send fewer messages, or send them less frequently.
What is therefore needed are systems and methods that automatically send messages regarding a user's location, and/or activities, etc., without requiring user intervention.
The present invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers can indicate identical or functionally similar elements. Additionally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number may identify the drawing in which the reference number first appears.